Jasper muss bestraft werden
by Alice05
Summary: Jasper hat was Schlimmes angestellt und Alice knöpft ihn sich jetzt vor. Ist jetzt nicht so schlimm, wie es sich anhört...
1. Chapter 1

**Alice POV**

„ Ich liebe dich, Alice!" flüsterte Jasper leise in mein Ohr, während ich ihn mit meinen Augen betrachtete und meine Hände seine Haare durchfuhren. Wir saßen beide in unserem Zimmer, die anderen waren wahrscheinlich jagen, ich wusste es nicht, um ehrlich zu sein, war es mir egal, denn jetzt waren wir beide alleine und konnten endlich wieder das tun, ohne von irgendjemanden gestört zu werden. Eigentlich saß nur ich, Jasper lag auf dem Bett und ich auf ihm. Ich grinste und drückte meine Lippen auf seine, nur um ihm einen Kuss zu rauben, den er mir nur zu gerne gab. Er hatte wohl auch keine andere Wahl, ohne Hände war es wahrscheinlich schwer mir diesen Wunsch abzuschlagen, diese waren nämlich am Bettgestell gefesselt. Hätte er meine Gefühle letztens nicht so stark beeinflusst, würde er jetzt nicht hier liegen und er könnte sich frei bewegen, aber so? Das war einfach nur gemein, er hatte mit Emmett gewettet und anscheinend verloren, und Emmett hatte doch tatsächlich von ihm verlangt, dass er mich während des Unterrichts erregte mithilfe seiner Gabe. Emmett wollte wissen, was ich tun würde, wenn Jasper nicht in der Nähe war und ich es kaum mehr aushielt. Dieses Monster! Ihn musste ich mir auch noch vorknöpfen, aber jetzt war erstmal Jasper an der Reihe.

„ Hey, Süße, willst du mich nicht langsam wieder freilassen?" bat Jasper mich flehend. Ich legte meinen Kopf schief und fuhr mit meinen Händen über seinen muskulösen Oberkörper.

Ich grinste und antwortete:" Nein, Strafe muss sein."

„ Es tut mir Leid, ich..."

Mit einem Finger hielt ich ihm den Mund zu und flüsterte:" Das weiß ich doch schon, aber ich musste leiden, und das nur deinetwegen, also wirst du jetzt genauso stark wie ich leiden." Ich beugte meinen Kopf und küsste seinen Oberkörper. „ Wenn nicht sogar stärker." Jasper zitterte, als ich mit meiner Zunge über seine Haut strich und sanft an der Stelle saugte. Ich wusste genau, das es ihm nichts ausmachte gefesselt zu sein, aber er wollte mich unbedingt berühren, und das quälte ihn, das war mir klar.

_Flashback Anfang_

Das in der Schule war mehr als peinlich gewesen, diese Erregung hat mich ganz plötzlich getroffen und ich hatte mich schnell aufgerichtet und versucht, die Gefühle zu unterdrücken. Edward fragte mich leise, sodass nur ich es hören konnte, was los war, aber ich musste mich stark konzentrieren, um nicht über irgendjemanden herzufallen. Das Gefühl verstärkte sich sekündlich, und ich konnte nicht aus dem Klassenzimmer rennen . Ich hatte Emmett hinter mir kichern gehört, aber erst später wieder daran gedacht, es gab nämlich gerade ein ganz anderes Problem, um das ich mich kümmern musste. Mein Körper hatte ein Eigenleben entwickelt und ich stand vorsichtig auf, um aus dem Raum zu rennen, ich musste mich stark konzentrieren, dass ich mich nicht zu schnell bewegte, schließlich waren auch Menschen in dem Raum. Zum allerersten Mal verfluchte ich es, dass Menschen nicht wussten, was wir waren und ich meine Kräfte nicht einsetzen konnte, wann ich es wollte. Mein Bauch krampfte sich zusammen, was mehr als unangenehm war, denn ich sah, wie sich Edward seinen Kopf hielt, meine Gedanken waren wahrscheinlich auch nicht gerade rosig.

„ Wo wollen Sie hin, Ms Cullen?" fragte mich unser Physiklehrer, aber ich antwortete nicht und drehte mich eine Spur zu schnell um, denn ich hörte Edward warnend und dennoch sehr leise knurren. Ich spürte die verwirrten Blicke auf mir, die ich geflissentlich ignorierte, und fühlte wohlige Schauer durch meinen Körper fließen. So schnell wie ein Mensch rannte ich aus dem Klassenzimmer und lehnte mich draußen an die Wand, die ich langsam herunterrutschte. Mein Bauch wollte explodieren, und unabsichtlich beschleunigte sich mein Atem. Ich sah lauter lustige Farben vor meinen Augen tanzen, doch ich wusste, dass kein Mensch in der Nähe war. Ganz weit im Hintergrund hörte ich unseren Physiklehrer, der Edward dazu aufforderte, nach mir zu sehen, aber Edward wollte nicht so recht, was ich ihm nicht verübeln konnte.

„ Alice, es tut mir Leid." Plötzlich fühlte ich vertraute Arme, die mich umschlossen und die Gefühle verschwanden, sodass sich mein Körper wieder entspannen konnte. Erleichtert atmete ich ein und Jaspers Geruch umhüllte mich. Sanft hob mich Jasper wieder auf meine Beine und ich klammerte mich an ihm fest. Doch dann fiel mir ein, wem ich das zu verdanken hatte, und löste mich von ihm.

„ Was war das?" fragte ich ihn bedrohlich ruhig, und er zuckte zusammen.

„ Hab eine Wette verloren." gab er dann nach einiger Zeit Schweigen zu. Ich hörte, wie das Klassenzimmer aufging und flüsterte:" Wir reden zu Hause weiter!" Bevor ich mich umdrehte und meine Sachen holte. Jeder einzelne Schüler starrte mir verwundert hinterher, und ich wäre am liebsten im Erdboden versunken.

_Flashback Ende_

Nun ja, geredet hatten wir schon, und jetzt wollte ich es ihm heimzahlen. Ich verteilte sanfte Küsse auf seinem Oberkörper und strich mit meinen Händen über seine Haut. Theoretisch könnte sich Jasper leicht befreien, doch er würde es nicht tun, allein schon, weil ich das nicht akzeptieren würde. Kurz richtete ich mich auf und zog mir mein T-Shirt über den Kopf und ich hörte ihn aufkeuchen, als er meinen BH sehen konnte. Ich wusste ganz genau, dass er auf Spitzen und Schnüre stand, aber jetzt konnte er es nicht öffnen. Ich grinste ihn an, als ich eine Schnur nahm und daran zog, bis sie sich schließlich löste. Jaspers Erregung drückte gegen meinen Körper, und ich sah, wie er gegen sich kämpfte, um sich nicht loszureißen. Das konnte noch interessant werden!

„ Alice, du treibst mich an den Rand des Wahnsinns!"

„ Ich weiß." antwortete ich schlicht und sah in seine dunklen Augen, die mich innerlich auszogen. Langsam machte ich weiter, entfernte aber nur so viele Schnüre, dass der BH mich noch immer verdeckte. Diabolisch grinste ich Jasper an, und er beobachtete mich gebannt. Ich sah Verzweiflung in seinen Augen aufblitzen, als er erkannte, dass ich den BH nicht weiter öffnen würde. Ich kniete mich ein bisschen hin und zog mir die Hose aus. Dann kümmerte ich mich wieder um ihn und legte meine Lippen auf seinen Hals. Ich saugte daran und hörte, wie Jasper aufstöhnte, weil er sich nicht bewegen konnte.

„ Alice!" seufzte er frustriert und erregt, als meine Lippen seine fanden und sich aufeinander bewegten. Ich musste kurz gegen mich selbst kämpfen, bevor ich mich von ihm löste.

„ Also, Jasper Whitlock, Sie sehen, wie immer, unglaublich heiß aus, aber was genau tut Ihnen Leid?" Ich sah, wie Jaspers Augen bei dem Wort 'heiß' aufblitzten und erkannte sofort meinen Fehler. Ich hatte zugegeben, dass er mich erregte, obwohl... Er musste das wohl wissen, er war der Empath, nicht ich! Schon fühlte ich, wie sich mein Bauch verkrampfte und meine Finger krallten sich zusammen. Oh nein, so leicht würde ich mich nicht geschlagen geben! Wohlweislich sprang ich zurück und lehnte mich ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt an die Wand. Schweratmend stand ich da, aber meine Gefühle beruhigten sich wieder.

„ Alice." lockte seine Stimme und seine Augen zogen mich in seinen Bann.

Ich atmete kurz durch und fragte dann noch einmal:" Also, ich warte. Was tut Ihnen Leid?" Langsam ging ich wieder auf ihn zu, mein Körper sehnte sich nach seiner Nähe, und siegesgewiss sah mir Jasper entgegen. Sofort stoppte ich und blieb wartend stehen, doch mein Körper dachte da anders. Ich duckte mich und sprang dann leicht auf das Bett. Sofort kniete ich mich wieder über Jasper, und meine Hände suchten seine, die ja angekettet waren.

„ Mir tut es Leid, dass ich Sie, Mrs. Brandon, beeinflusst habe, und Sie damit in den Wahnsinn getrieben habe!"  
„ Entschuldigung angenommen." flüsterte ich und löste mit einem Ruck seine Hand, die sich sofort auf meinen Rücken legte. Er drückte mich an sich, und drehte uns, sodass ich unter ihm lag. Seine Lippen lagen auf meinen und raubten mir den Verstand, als er seine lange Zunge zwischen sie schob und meine massierte. Seine Hände suchten sofort meinen BH und lösten die letzten Schnüre, bis er ihn achtlos wegwarf. Ich drückte mich an ihn und er keuchte, als sich meine Brustwarzen an seiner Haut aufstellten. Seine Hand legte sich auf meinen Bauch und strich darüber, was mich total erregte. Er fühlte wahrscheinlich meinen Gefühlsumschwung, denn er grinste an meinen Lippen. Plötzlich hörte ich, wie die Haustür geöffnet wurde. Abrupt löste sich Jasper von mir und drehte sich um, als jemand unsere Zimmertür aufstiess.

„ So sieht man sich wieder, Whitlock. Wer ist denn die Schlampe hinter dir?" Jasper knurrte und sprang vom Bett. Ich folgte seinem Beispiel und zog mir in einer Sekunde das T-Shirt wieder an, jedoch spürte ich die Blicke des männlichen Vampirs deutlich auf mir.

„ Nicht schlecht." pfiff er durch die Zähne, als ich schließlich vollständig angezogen neben Jasper stand, der mich aber sofort hinter sich schob.

„ Na, hat die Hure auch einen Namen, oder kennst du den nicht? Wäre ja nicht das erste Mal!" Jasper spannte sich an und ich sah wütend zu dem fremden Vampir. Er hatte kurze braune Haare und tiefrote Augen, er musste erst vor kurzem Jagen gewesen sein. Außerdem hatte er ein mit Narben übersätes Gesicht, und erinnerte mich etwas an Jasper, als ich ihn kennengelernt hatte. Dieser Vampir strahlte Gefahr aus, und ein Blick in seine Zukunft bestätigte meinen Verdacht: Er gehörte zu Maria.

„ Was willst du?" Jasper versuchte den Anhänger Marias mit seinen Blicken zu erdolchen. Irgendwie kam ich mir fehl am Platz vor, ich kannte den Vampir nicht und wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte. Jasper musste meine Unsicherheit gespürt haben, denn er streckte seine Hand nach mir aus und ich ergriff sie. Er zog mich neben sich und beugte seinen Kopf zu meinem Ohr. Leise, so leise, dass nur ich es hören konnte, flüsterte er:" Lauf!"

„ Aber, aber, willst du mich dieser kleinen Prostituierten nicht erst vorstellen?" Plötzlich schubste mich Jasper weg und ich kollidierte fast mit der Wand, aber eine Vision bewahrte mich vor dem Zusammenstoß, sodass ich mich noch abfangen konnte. Ich drehte mich augenblicklich wieder um und sah, dass der Vampir auf uns zugesprungen war und nun Jasper gegen die Wand warf. Ich wusste, dass ich Jasper nicht unterstützen konnte und konzentrierte mich auf die Zukunft. Was ich dann sah, ließ mich erstarren: Maria war auf dem Weg zu uns und wollte entweder uns alle vernichten, oder aber Jasper dazu zu überreden, dass er ihr wieder beitrat. Ich öffnete wieder meine Augen und sah, wie ausgeglichen die beiden kämpften. Kaum startete Jasper einen Angriff, wich der Vampir ihm aus, und umgekehrt. Ich konnte mir nicht denken, dass einer der beiden den anderen in irgend einer Weise besiegen konnte, und das ängstigte mich sehr. Keiner ließ den anderen aus den Augen und ich überlegte, was ich jetzt tun sollte. Ganz plötzlich sprang der fremde Vampir auf Jasper zu, drehte sich im Sprung und stand genau vor mir.

„ Eine geile Schlampe hast du dir schon besorgt, das muss man dir lassen. Wie ist sie so?" fragte er und ließ mich dabei nicht aus seinen vor Lust glimmenden Augen. Ich überlegte inzwischen, was ich jetzt machen sollte: Ich konnte weder gegen den kämpfen, noch konnte ich wegrennen und so starrte ich ihn einfach nur an.

„ Das reicht, Cole!" hörte ich eine Stimme hinter ihm und er drehte sich um. In der Tür stand Maria, die Jasper unverhohlen anstarrte, und Jasper wie gelähmt vor Angst dastand.

„ Na, willst du uns nicht endlich deiner kleinen 'Freundin' vorstellen?" lächelte Maria boshaft. Dieser Abend hatte eine unerwartete, und vor allem unangenehme Wendung für uns angenommen. Maria sah Jasper abwartend an, und er holte mit seinem Arm aus. „ Süße, das ist Maria." Fast konnte ich mir das Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als sich Marias Mundwinkel nach unten verzogen. Doch sofort fasste sie sich wieder und grinste boshaft. Ohne dass ich es verhindern konnte rannte sie auf mich zu und blieb vor mir stehen.

Jasper knurrte warnend. „ Fass sie einmal an, und du bist tot!"

„ Wer will denn schon an Mord denken, Jasper? Ist es nicht etwas früh davon zu reden, wir kommen einfach später noch einmal darauf zurück." Dann richtete sie ihre Augen auf mich und unverhohlener Hass strahlte mir entgegen. Ich hob ein bisschen mein Kinn an, von ihr ließ ich mich nicht einschüchtern. Cole rannte grinsend zu Jasper und war im Begriff ihm auf die Schulter zu schlagen, aber er wich rechtzeitig aus.

„ Die Kleine ist echt scharf!" Tja, er hatte Rose noch nicht gesehen, und das würde er auch nicht! Er würde nie jemanden aus unserer Familie sehen, dafür würde ich sorgen.

„ An deiner Stelle hätte ich etwas mehr Angst." spuckte mir Maria ins Gesicht, aber ich sah sie nur an. „ Ach, kann die Kleine nicht reden?" grinste sie spöttisch und drehte sich zu Jasper um. Plötzlich krallte sie ihre Finger in mein T-Shirt und zog mich vor sich hin, sodass ich Jasper in die Augen sehen konnte, der mich entsetzt ansah. Maria legte ihre Hand auf meinen Hals und drückte zu, sodass mir die Luft wegblieb.

„ Lass sie los, sie hat damit nichts zu tun!" schrie Jasper entsetzt. Ich spürte die Todesangst in mir hochkriechen, als sie versuchte meinen Kopf von meinem Körper zu trennen. Mein Kopf knackte und ich sah Jaspers Angst in seinen Augen und die Erregung in den Augen des anderen Vampirs. Dieser hielt Jasper fest, der zu mir rennen wollte. Schließlich lockerte sich der Griff an meinem Hals. „ Oh nein, sie wird viel mehr leiden, das schwöre ich dir, Jasper. Warum hast du mich verlassen?" schrie Maria plötzlich. „ Etwa wegen dieser Schlampe hier? Was hat sie, was ich nicht habe?"

„ Mitgefühl, Liebe, Vertrauen, Spass, Zärtlichkeit, Treue, Gutmütigkeit, Lebensfreude, und keinen Hass!" antwortete Jasper. „ Ich liebe dich, Alice!" Er sah mir tief in die Augen und ich konnte seine Angst mich zu verlieren deutlich spüren, sie vermischte sich mit meiner Angst wiederum ihn zu verlieren. Bei jedem Wort verstärkte sich ihr Griff an meinem Hals und ich legte meine Hände auf ihren Arm, um sie wegzudrücken, doch das schaffte ich nicht.

„ Maria, du kannst mich haben, aber bitte lass sie gehen!" flehte Jasper sie an. Bei seinen Worten fing ich an zu knurren.

„ Niemals!" würgte ich hervor, und Jasper sah mir verzweifelt in die Augen. Lautlos formte er mit seinen Lippen:' Es tut mir Leid!'

„ Kleines, weißt du was, du gefällst mir, aber leider werden wir uns nicht näher Kennenlernen können, so lange wirst du wahrscheinlich nicht mehr leben, aber ich verspreche dir, ich werde mich gut um Jasper kümmern. Ich kenne da ein paar Sachen, die werden ihm gefallen." Ich spannte mich bei diesen Worten an, sie konnte mich doch nicht einfach so umbringen? Natürlich konnte sie das, sie war Maria.

Ich sah die ganze Zeit in Jaspers Augen und prägte mir sein wunderschönes, vor Angst verzerrtes Gesicht, ein, als sie anfing, an meinem Kopf zu reißen. Ich hörte noch seinen verzweifelten Schrei:" NEIN!" Dann spürte ich einen stechenden Schmerz, bis ich schließlich nur mehr von Dunkelheit umgeben war.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jasper POV**

„ Alice, Alice, komm schon, gib nicht auf." Ich rannte zu Alice, die schlaff aus Marias Griff auf den Boden fiel. Ich fing sie auf und hielt sie in meinen Armen. „ Alice, Alice, Alice, es tut mir Leid, nein, Alice!" schluchzte ich vor mich hin. Ich hatte ihre Todesangst gefühlt, ich hatte ihren Schmerz gefühlt, und dann nur mehr tiefe Ruhe, die durch ihren Körper floss. Schlaff lag sie nun in meinen Armen und ich wiegte sie hin und her. Großer Schmerz war in meinen Herz und durchströmte meinen kompletten Körper. Meine Seelenverwandte, die Liebe meines Lebens, war tot, und ich hatte ihren Tod nicht verhindern können, ich hatte sie nicht beschützen können. Ich fühlte Marias Freude über ihren Sieg.

„ Alice hat sich nicht wehren können gegen dich, was ist das schon für ein großartiger Sieg?" Fragte ich sie mit vor Schmerz verzerrtem Gesicht.

„ Dich leiden zu sehen, das wollte ich, sonst nichts. Fast tut es mir Leid, dass die kleine Schlampe sterben musste, fast! Es war toll zu wissen, dass du ihre Todesangst spüren musstest. Die Kleine tut mir ehrlich fast Leid."

„ Alice, ich will zu ihr!" Schrie ich Maria an.

„ Sie ist tot!" gab sie kalt zurück. Kurz sah ich noch einmal auf ihren leblosen Körper herab, dann fing ich einfach an zu schluchzen. Das konnte nicht wahr sein, meine Seelenverwandte, warum hatte sie sterben müssen? Es war ganz allein meine Schuld, ich hätte sie nie dieser Gefahr aussetzen dürfen, nämlich mit mir zusammen zu sein! Beschützend hielt ich sie in meinen Armen fest und knurrte, als Maria mich von ihr wegziehen wollte. Ich hörte, wie die Haustür unten aufgemacht wurde, und das Lachen von Bella, die gerade mit Edward redete. Alice würde nie mehr lachen! Der Schmerz zuckte wieder durch mein Herz und mein Schluchzen verstärkte sich.

„ Wir kommen wieder!" drohte Maria und verschwand mit ihrem Begleiter durchs Fenster. Ich hörte, dass Edward und Bella die Treppe herauf rannten, und fühlte Edwards Besorgnis und Bellas Verwirrung. Die Tür wurde aufgerissen, aber ich starrte nur auf Alice Körper in meinen Armen. Ich hörte Bella schreien, doch ich achtete nicht auf sie, ich war zu sehr gefangen von ihrem bewegungslosen Körper.

„ Lass sie los, Jasper!" hörte ich Edwards Stimme aus weiter Ferne, und unmerklich schüttelte ich meinen Kopf.

„ Bella, bitte geh raus!" Edward drehte sich zu ihr um und Bella nickte wahrscheinlich. Ich fühlte ihr Entsetzen und ihren Schmerz über den Verlust und es waren kleine Messerstiche in mein Herz. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich Edward, der sich neben mich kniete und sanft, aber bestimmt versuchte, Alice aus meinen Armen zu nehmen. Instinktiv hielt ich sie fester an mich gepresst, ich musste sie beschützen.

Leise flüsterte Edward auf mich ein:" Sie ist tot, Jasper. Es tut mir Leid!" Ich drehte meinen Kopf hin und her, Alice konnte nicht tot sein!

Die Tür öffnete sich ein weiteres Mal und Emmett und Carlisle, so wie Esme, kamen herein. Carlisle drehte sofort wieder um und schob Esme aus dem Raum, nachdem er mich erblickt hatte.

„ Lass sie los, Jasper." Carlisle redete ebenso beruhigend auf mich ein, aber ich ignorierte ihn und wiegte Alice sanft vor und zurück. Er kniete sich neben mich hin und legte seine Hand auf meine Schulter.

„ Was ist passiert?" fragte Emmett geschockt und sah auf Alice herab. „ Warum hängt ihr Kopf in diesem seltsamen Winkel?"

„ Maria!" antwortete ich kurz und nahm Alice hoch und stand auf. Plötzlich hielt mich Emmett fest und Edward entriss meinen Armen seine Schwester, Alice.

„ Sie ist nicht tot, sie kann nicht tot sein, NEIN!" Edward legte sie auf das Bett und Esme kam hereingerannt. Sie nahm mich sofort in den Arm und wiegte mich hin und her, aber ich sah nur auf Alice, wie sie im Bett lag. Der Schmerz zerstörte mich innerlich. Ihre Lippen stand leicht offen, aber es sah einfach nur grotesk aus, da ihr Kopf nicht direkt auf ihrem Hals lag. Ich riss mich aus Esmes Umarmung und rannte wieder zu vergrub mein Gesicht an ihrer Halsbeuge und sog ihren Geruch tief ein. Sie konnte doch nicht einfach so tot sein? Womit hatte sie das verdient? Sie war der lebensfreudigste und liebenswürdigste Vampir, den ich kannte. Dieser Tag hatte ganz normal angefangen und endete mit einer Katastrophe.

„ Alice? Wach auf!" bat ich sie flehend. Ich spürte den Schock der anderen und ihren Schmerz, der aber nicht einmal annähernd so groß war wie meiner. Während ich Alice einfach ansah, erinnerte ich mich, wie ich sie kennengelernt hatte, wie wir geheiratet hatten, wie sie einfach gelebt hatte und jede noch so kleine Erinnerung traf mich tief im Herzen. Wie sie sich ihre Haare zurückstrich, wie sie meine Hand genommen hatte, wie sie gelächelt hatte, einfach alles drängte wieder an die Oberfläche in meinem Gehirn. Edward hielt sich den Kopf vor lauter durcheinander geratenen Gedanken, aber stoppen konnte ich es nicht. Jede Erinnerung tat umso mehr weh, wenn ich Alice so leblos auf dem Bett liegen sah, so tot.

„ Warum?" fragte plötzlich Bella. Sie stand an der Tür und ich fühlte ihre Angst, als sie Alice betrachtete, aber ich drehte mich nicht zu ihr um, sie war mir egal, ich musste mich um Alice kümmern. Meine Partnerin konnte nicht tot sein, das war unmöglich, sie war ein Vampir! Dieser Tag war der schlimmste, den ich je erlebt hatte, und ohne dass ich davon etwas geahnt hatte!

„ Was ist passiert, Jasper?" hörte ich Esmes fürsorgliche Stimme aus weiter Ferne.

„ Er steht unter Schock, er will es nicht begreifen, dass sie tot ist, er versteht das nicht." antwortete Edwards an meiner Stelle. Das nennt man Schock? Das würde ich anders nennen... Vielleicht Schmerz?

Ich strich über Alice kalte Wange und sah sie einfach nur an. Ganz sanft strich ich darüber und betrachtete ihr wunderschönes, entspanntes Gesicht, das mich vor kurzem noch so schmerzerfüllt angesehen hatte. Wieso hatte ich das nicht verhindern können? Woher nahm sich Maria die Freiheit meine Partnerin zu töten, nur um mich zu verletzen? Warum hatte sie nicht mich anstelle von dem lebensfreudigsten Vampir auf der ganzen Welt genommen? Und wieso, verdammt noch mal, bewegte sich Alice nicht mehr?

„ Er ist komplett geschockt, er glaubt noch immer, dass sie nur schlafen würde, obwohl sein Gehirn etwas anderes sagt." erklärte Edward und ich knurrte. Ihn ging es überhaupt nichts an, was ich wann und warum dachte, außerdem hatte er nicht recht, ich wusste, dass Alice nur schlief.

„ Alice?" flüsterte ich leise, so leise, dass es die anderen wahrscheinlich gar nicht gehört hatten. „ Wach auf, meine Süße, du hast genug geschlafen. Komm schon, Darling, wach auf. Mach deine kleinen, süßen Augen auf und sieh mich an. Süße, ich bitte dich, mach deine Augen auf." bat ich sie flehend. Sie schlief doch nur!? Sie konnte nicht gestorben sein, sie konnte nicht einfach so sterben!

„ Jasper?" hörte ich verschiedene Stimmen fragend sagen und fühlte auch eine Hand auf meiner Schulter liegen, die sanft auf und ab strich. „ Alice ist tot!" hörte ich jemanden sanft sagen, doch so richtig hatte ich nicht zugehört. Wieso sollte sie tot sein? Plötzlich zeigte mir mein Unterbewusstsein Gedanken, die ich verdrängt hatte, und plötzlich verstand ich auch genau, warum meine Liebste sich nicht bewegte. Ich sah Marias böses Gesicht, dass mich genau ansah, als sie Alice das Leben nahm, indem sie ihr einfach so ohne relevanten Grund den Kopf abriss. Ich hörte mich schreien, ich fühlte Alice' Ruhe, bis sie dann schlaff auf den Boden zu fallen drohte und ihr Körper kein Gefühl mehr ausstrahlte. Alice würde nie mehr aufwachen, mich nie mehr ansehen, das hatte ich jetzt verstanden. Ich sah noch ihren letzten Gesichtsausdruck, sie sah mich direkt an, als sie schlussendlich starb.

Ich fühlte mich zittern, als ich aus meinen Gedanken zurückkehrte und Alice starres Gesicht sah.

„ Nein!" hörte ich Edward murmeln, der seine Schwester verloren hatte, einen Vampir, dem er sehr nahe gestanden hatte. Ich wusste, wie gern sich die beiden hatten, wie oft hatte ich gefühlt, wie sich Edward freute, wenn er mit Alice sprach oder generell mit ihr zusammen war, und umgekehrt. Beide hatten eine innige, geschwisterliche Verbindung gehabt, und niemals war ich neidisch auf ihn, weil er meiner Liebsten so nahe stand, warum auch? Ich hatte genau gewusst, dass sie mich, und nur mich so liebte, und Edward „nur" als Bruder liebte. Wie gerne hatten sie miteinander geredet (auch wenn wir sie kaum dabei gehört hatten) und wie oft hatten sie miteinander Schach gespielt, ohne dass wir dabei mehr als drei Schachzüge sehen konnten. Sie hatten sich geliebt, und jetzt war Alice aus dem Leben geschieden...

Ich konzentrierte mich wieder auf die Gegenwart und sah Edward, der auf dem Boden kniete, und nach Alice Hand griff. Ich spürte seine Verzweiflung, seine Angst, seine Wut, aber vor allem: Seine Trauer. Diese Gefühle machten mich fast wahnsinnig, ich hatte schon mit meinem Schmerz zu kämpfen, und musste ihre Gefühle dabei immer von meinen trennen, auch wenn das oft schwer war, vor allem bei solchen.

Was sollte ich jetzt tun? Es war immer klar gewesen, dass ich ohne sie nicht leben könnte, niemals! Alice mochte den Gedanken nicht, dass ich ihr in den Tod folgen würde, aber sie hätte genau dasselbe getan, ich denke, jeder Vampir hätte das für seine große Liebe getan, denn wer konnte schon ohne sie leben? Jeder Atemzug, den ich ohne Alice machte, war eine Qual für mich, da ich wusste, dass sie nicht in meiner Nähe war, dass sie nicht auf dieser Welt lebte, sondern weit weg war und ich sie nicht erreichen konnte, nie mehr, außer wenn... Ja, außer wenn ich genau dasselbe tun würde wie sie...

Edwards Kopf schnellte bei diesen Gedanken auf und er sah mich durchdringlich an, aber ich hatte nur Augen für meine gestorbene zweite Seele, die friedlich auf dem Bett lag und sich nicht bewegte.

„ Wage es nicht, dass noch einmal in Erwägung zu ziehen, wir können dich doch nicht auch noch verlieren! Ich weiß, dass es schwer ist, Jasper, aber du kannst, nein, du darfst ihr nicht folgen, du musst dableiben, für uns. Wir lieben dich doch!" Ich war nur in dieser Familie wegen Alice, nur wegen ihr hatte ich dieses Leben akzeptiert, sie hatte mich dazu gebracht, und weil ich sie liebte, hätte ich alles für sie getan. Ich hätte liebend gerne mein Leben gegen ihres getauscht, damit sie ihre fröhliche Art zu leben weiterleben konnte, doch jetzt war sie tot, und ich hatte sie nicht davor bewahren können. Verdammt, meine Vergangenheit hatte sie schließlich umgebracht! Ich liebte zwar jeden aus dieser Familie, doch wenn ich zwischen Alice und ihr wählen musste, so wie jetzt, würde ich Alice nehmen. Sie gehörte zu mir, ich konnte nicht ohne sie sein, ich konnte keine Sekunde ohne sie auf dieser Erde wandeln und das würde ich auch nicht.

„ Warum sagt uns keiner, dass hier eine Familienkonferenz abgehalten wird? Dann wären wir früher gekommen!" hörte ich Rose spöttisch fragen. Sie kam gerade in unser Zimmer und ich fühlte, wie immer, ihren Übermut. „ Hey Alice, wir müssten mal wieder..." Sie erstarrte und stoppte mitten im Satz, als ihre Augen Alice erblickten.

„ Schätzen, was ist mit dir los?" Sie rannte schnell auf Alice zu und schüttelte, was mich zum Knurren brachte.

„ Lass sie los!" befahl ich ihr und schubste sie unsanft weg. Emmett fing seine Frau auf und hielt sie beschützend in seinen Armen.

„ Was ist denn passiert?" fragte Rosalie geschockt.

„ Alice ist tot." sprach Edward ihre unausgesprochene Frage aus und sprach sogleich weiter. „ Maria ist gekommen und..."  
„ Was? Das kann nicht sein, das ist doch unmöglich... Einfach so? SIE HAT SIE EINFACH SO UMGEBRACHT?" schrie Rosalie plötzlich, und Bella zuckte zusammen.

Bella hatte ihre Freundin verloren, so wie Rose auch, jeder in dieser Familie hatte sie verloren, doch ich war mir sicher, sie würden über diesen Schmerz hinwegkommen, sie würden sich zwar immer an Alice erinnern, doch der Schmerz würde vergehen... Bei mir jedoch nicht, ich müsste für immer mit diesem Schmerz leben müssen, der mich innerlich tötete. Außer wenn ich selbst sterben würde, ihr folgen würde...

„ Komm mit, meine Süße!" flüsterte ich Alice zu, bevor ich sie vom Bett auf meine Arme hob. Ich nahm sie wie ein kleines Baby, ihre Beine um meine Hüfte geschlungen und ihren Kopf auf meiner Schulter. „ Bald bin ich bei dir, du bist gleich nicht mehr alleine!"

Schnell sprang ich mit ihr aus dem Fenster, ich wollte nicht von den anderen aufgehalten werden, ich wolle mich nicht verabschieden, denn ich wusste, dass ich sie nie mehr sehen würde, aber das nahm ich gerne in Kauf, wenn ich dafür bei Alice sein dürfte.

Auf dem schnellsten Weg rannte ich zu Peter und Charlotte, die ich, wie ironisch, aus meiner Zeit bei Maria kannte. Sie konnten mir meinen Wunsch nicht abschlagen, sie durften das einfach nicht tun, ich musste endlich wieder zu meiner Alice, ich wollte sie endlich wieder hören, spüren, sehen, riechen und lieben können. Ich wollte ihr hübsches Lachen wieder hören können, vorausgesetzt natürlich, dass wir auch im Tod vereint sein würden, doch ich glaubte ganz fest daran.

Ich suchte meine Freunde stundenlang, sie waren Nomaden, doch bald hatte ich sie endlich gefunden.

Konnte ich das von meinen Freunden eigentlich verlangen? Konnte ich verlangen, dass sie mich umbrachten? Natürlich konnte ich das, sie mussten das für mich tun, ich hätte es auch für sie getan.

Peter sah mich kurz an, und ich legte Alice ganz sanft auf den Boden, bevor ich ihn abwartend ansah. Seine Augen wurden groß, als er Alice erblickte, doch er sagte nichts dazu.

Er kam auf mich zu und umarmte mich fest, er drückte mich an sich und flüsterte:" Maria!" Ich nickte und er ließ mich wieder los, denn Charlotte betrat die Lichtung, auf der sie gerade rasteten.

„ Was für eine Überraschung, euch zu sehen." rief sie erfreut aus, bevor sie bemerkte, wie regungslos Alice da lag. „ Oh..." hörte ich sie erschrocken sagen.

„ Bitte..." bat ich sie flehend, und Peter nickte, bevor er Charlotte befahl ein Feuer zu machen. „ Es tut mir leid für dich, Jasper." flüsterte er noch, bevor er mir mit einem Ruck den Kopf abriss.

Sofort umgab mich Dunkelheit, doch ich tat das für meinen Engel, für die Liebe meines Daseins, ohne sie konnte und wollte ich nicht leben. Zuerst war alles dunkel, doch dann sah ich SIE. Sie stand lachend auf einer Lichtung, sie trug ein wunderhübsches, weißes Kleid, doch ihre schwarzen Haare standen wie immer wild vom Kopf ab, was ich wunderschön fand. Ich sah kurz an mir herunter und bemerkte, dass ich einen Anzug trug. Alice streckte ihre Hand nach mir aus und flüsterte:" Komm!" Ich ergriff ihre Hand ohne zu zögern, was mich an unser erstes Treffen erinnerte, und ihr Gesicht leuchtete, als sie es auch bemerkte.

„ Ich liebe dich!" sagte ich vertraulich, was Alice zum Lächeln brachte. Sie drückte meine Hand fest und jetzt wusste ich es: Nichts konnte uns jemals wieder trennen!


	3. Chapter 3

**Rose POV**

„ Warum sagt uns keiner, dass hier eine Familienkonferenz abgehalten wird? Dann wären wir früher gekommen!" spöttisch grinsend kam ich in Alice und Jaspers Zimmer, denn ich hörte, dass alle dort versammelt waren. Was machten sie alle da oben? „ Hey Alice, wir müssten mal wieder..." Ich wollte meiner Schwester gerade sagen, dass wir wieder gemeinsam shoppen gehen sollten, als ich sie erblickte. Sie lag mit abgewinkelten Kopf auf ihrem Ehebett und bewegte sich nicht. Ihre Augen waren halb geschlossen und ihr Körper lag da, als ob sie.. Als ob sie... Ich konnte es nicht einmal denken. „ Schätzchen, was ist mit dir los?" Ich rannte zu meiner Schwester und fing an sie zu schütteln, sie musste sich bewegen, sie konnte nicht einfach so sterben.

„ Lass sie los!" fauchte mich Jasper an und ruckartig wurde ich von ihr weggezogen und durch den Raum geschleudert.. Mein Mann fing mich augenblicklich auf, bevor ich gegen die Wand stieß und hielt mich beschützend und besitzergreifend in seinen Armen.

„ Was ist denn passiert?" fragte ich meine Familie geschockt.

„ Alice ist tot." sprach Edward meine unausgesprochene Frage aus und sprach sogleich weiter. „ Maria ist gekommen und..."  
„ Was? Das kann nicht sein, das ist doch unmöglich... Einfach so? SIE HAT SIE EINFACH SO UMGEBRACHT?" fing ich an zu schreien, als mir ein Licht aufging. Diese kleine, gemeine Schlange hat aus Lust und Laune meine Schwester umgebracht? Ohne zu zögern hat sie ihr, um wahrscheinlich Jasper zu bestrafen, dass er sie verlassen hatte, seine Lebenspartnerin getötet? Das konnte nicht sein, das war doch nicht normal, das war doch krank.

Das war alles Jaspers Schuld! Wenn er sie nicht dieser Gefahr ausgesetzt hätte, würde sie jetzt noch unter uns weilen und uns mit ihrem Lachen und ihrer Lebenslust beglücken. Was tat er eigentlich da?  
„ Jasper, was hast du vor?" fragte ihn Esme mit brüchiger Stimme, als er Alice hoch hob und mit ihr aus dem Fenster sprang. „ Haltet ihn doch auf!" schrie sie, als sie erkannte, was er vorhatte.

„ Esme, wir können ihn nicht aufhalten, er kann nicht ohne Alice leben, das weißt du doch. Wir können ihn nicht zwingen zu leben, das ist allein seine Entscheidung. Es tut mir Leid." versuchte Carlisle sie zu beruhigen.

„ Nein!" hauchte Esme, bevor sie ihn seine Arme sank.

„ Was ist passiert?" fragte Bella Edward, der sie in seinen Armen hielt und sie hin und her wiegte. Alice, unser süßer, kleiner, wenn auch nervtötender Sonnenschein war tot?

Emmett strich mir über meinen Rücken, unbemerkt hat er mich umgedreht und an seine Brust gedrückt. Ich krallte mich in seinem T-Shirt fest und er strich mir durch meine Haare.

„ Alles ist gut, Rose, es ist vorbei, wir können nichts mehr daran ändern." flüsterte er beruhigend auf mich ein, doch ich fühlte, wie sehr sein Körper zitterte.

„ Ich weiß es nicht, ich sah nur, wie Maria Alice festhielt und ihr dann den Kopf abriss. Jasper hat verzweifelt versucht sich aus dem festen Griff des anderen Vampirs zu befreien, jedoch hatte der die Fähigkeit seine Stärke etwas zu schwächen, zwar nicht ganz, aber so weit, dass Maria Alice töten konnte. Er hätte ihr nicht mehr helfen können, dennoch gibt er sich die Schuld an ihrem Tod."

„ Ich dachte, dass Vampire erst sterben können, wenn sie verbrannt werden? Wie konnte Alice so schnell sterben? Hätte sich ihr Kopf nicht wieder mit ihrem Hals verbinden sollen?" fragte Bella traurig.

„ Nicht unbedingt, Maria hat ein spezielles Gift, das sie durch ihre Fingernägel überträgt. Dieses Gift tötet wie Feuer."

Alle trauerten auf ihre Weise und verabschiedeten sich im Stillen von Alice, unserem geliebten Familienmitglied, und natürlich auch von Jasper, der ihr tapfer in den Tod gefolgt war.

Schließlich hielt ich die Spannung dieses Raumes nicht mehr aus und zog Emmett aus dem Zimmer, das von nun an nicht mehr bewohnt sein würde. Ich ertrug den Geruch der beiden nicht, der wie ein höhnischer Ruf in dem Zimmer hing und mich an sie erinnerte. Sie würden nie wieder mit uns reden können? Wir würden sie nie wieder sehen können?

„Wir können sie doch nicht ungestraft davon kommen lassen!" empörte sich Bella, die mit den anderen zu uns ins Wohnzimmer gekommen war. Nun saßen wir alle auf den Sofas und sahen uns betrübt an. Kurz dachte ich daran, wie es wäre, Emmett zu verlieren und automatisch kuschelte ich mich fester an ihn. Ich durfte an so etwas gar nicht denken, das tat so weh. Ich verstand Jasper irgendwie, ich würde auch nicht seelenruhig auf der Welt verweilen wollen, wenn Emmett nicht mehr bei mir wäre.

Esme hatte ihr Gesicht in Carlisles T-Shirt vergraben und immer wieder hörte ich sie leise aufschluchzen. Sie hatte ihre Tochter verloren, und dafür hatte sie mein ungeteiltes Mitleid. Schon für uns war es schlimm, doch wie musste das nur für sie sein? Ich verstand diese seelenlose Kreatur namens Maria nicht, wie kann man so eine zierliche, unschuldige und liebenswürdige Person wie Alice einfach so umbringen?

„ Alice ist tot?" fragte Bella noch einmal leise nach. Ich sah sie an, als Edward sie näher zu sich zog und über ihre Schulter strich. Bella sah mich noch immer fragend an und langsam nickte ich mit meinen Kopf, was Bella zum Schluchzen brachte. „Nein, das kann doch nicht sein..." Sie suchte Trost bei ihrem Partner und lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter.

„ Maria wird dieses Mal nicht ungestraft davon kommen. Dieses Mal bringen wir sie für ihr sinnloses Morden um!" Edward hatte seinen Kopf gehoben und sah in unsere Augen. „ Wir werden sie dafür töten!"

„ Sie wird nicht allein hier sein, sie wird wahrscheinlich ihren ganzen Trupp mitgenommen haben." widersprach Bella sofort. „ Wir können nichts gegen sie ausrichten, wir können ihren Tod nicht rächen. Edward!" Edward war bei ihren Worten wütend aufgesprungen und Bella zog ihn zu sich zurück.

„ Maria wird dafür büßen, das verspreche ich dir, Schatz, aber wir müssen uns einen sorgfältig durchdachten Plan ausmachen, bevor wir sie schutzlos angreifen, wir wollen doch nicht auch noch jemanden verlieren, oder?" beruhigte sie ihn, und klammerte sich Schutz suchend an ihn.

„ Rose, ich liebe Dich, vergiss das niemals!" flüsterte mir Emmett ernst ins Ohr und strich mir über meine Hüfte. Ich hatte Emmett noch nie so ernst gesehen, sonst war er der Spass in Person, doch heute verdrehte alles unseren Tag.

„ Aro ist bestimmt nicht begeistert von Alice Tod." fing Esme an zu sprechen, doch sofort schüttelte Carlisle seinen Kopf.

„ Er wird wütend darüber sein, da werden mehr als nur Marias Kopf rollen, wir werden beschuldigt werden, weil wir sie beschützen hätten müssen. Aros Logik ist zwar nicht verständlich, doch ich bin mir sicher, dass er uns dafür verantwortlich machen wird, egal, wie sehr er uns mag. Natürlich kann es auch sein, dass er als „Strafe" Edward in seinen Clan aufnehmen möchte. Das kann und will ich nicht zulassen. Wir müssen das alleine erledigen." erklärte Carlisle und ich bemerkte, wie alleine wir inzwischen waren. Ohne Alice wussten wir nicht, wie wir das anstellen sollten und mussten blind in unser Unglück rennen, doch auch sie war blind hinein gerannt und hatte gleich Jasper mitgenommen, doch das konnte ich ihr nicht verübeln, ich hätte das genauso getan.

„ Ich rufe die Denalis an, sie werden uns bestimmt unterstützen, wenn wir ihnen den Ernst der Lage klar machen. Maria will uns bestimmt auch töten, sie liebt es, Pärchen zu trennen und dann zuzusehen, wie der Zurückgelassene in seinen Selbstmord rennt." Mit diesen Worten sprang Edward auf, schnappte sich das Telefon und ging ins Nebenzimmer, um zu telefonieren. Bella rannte ihm sogleich nach und lauschte dem Telefongespräch.

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit kamen die beiden mit traurigen Gesichtsausdrücken wieder zurück. „ Sie wollen ihre eigene Familie schützen, und sie dieser Gefahr nicht aussetzen." antwortete Edward auf unsere unausgesprochenen Fragen.

„ Diese Heuchler! Hast du ihnen erzählt, dass Alice und Jasper..." Weiter konnte ich nicht sprechen, weil ein Kloß in meinem Hals entstand. Edward nickte nur und Emmett fing an wütend zu knurren, was eigentlich nicht seiner sonst so sanftmütigen Art entsprach.

„ Wisst ihr was, ich werde sie jetzt einfach aufsuchen und töten, ich kann nicht mehr warten, ich halte es nicht aus, dass sie lebt, wenn doch Alice und Jasper nicht mehr leben dürfen." Mit diesen Worten sprang Emmett auf und rannte in den Wald. Seine Idee war gar nicht mal so schlecht, dennoch hätten wir uns einen Plan überlegen sollen, doch das war jetzt auch schon egal. Ich rannte ihm augenblicklich nach, ihn wollte ich nicht auch noch verlieren. Bella, Edward, Esme und Carlisle rannten uns ebenfalls nach und gemeinsam suchten wir nach einer Spur von Maria, dieser eiskalten Schlange.

„ Wartet! Ich glaube, ich höre ihre Gedanken. Seid ganz still, sie ist ganz in der Nähe." flüsterte auf einmal Edward und wir blieben wie erstarrt stehen. Ganz langsam drehte ich mich um und sah Maria die kleine Lichtung betreten, auf der wir uns gerade befanden.

Was diese kleine Schlange nicht wusste, war, dass wir natürlich einen gut durchdachten Plan hatten. Gleichzeitig sprangen wir alle auf sie zu und ohne uns lange aufzuhalten, fingen wir an, sie auseinander zu reißen. Wir konnten es uns nicht leisten lange zu warten und uns mit langen Reden aufzuhalten, denn sie war natürlich gut gerüstet. Innerhalb einer Minute hatten wir sie gemeinsam in all ihre Körperteile zerlegt, und sie hatte nicht einmal die Möglichkeit gehabt zu schreien, denn wir hatten ihr den Mund zu gehalten. Nachdem ihr Kopf auf den Boden geworfen wurde, hörte ich plötzlich andere Vampire und gleichzeitig drehten wir uns alle um und stellten uns in einen Kreis auf. Um die 10 Vampire hatten uns eingeschlossen und sahen uns entsetzt an. Das war eine weitere Chance! Wenn die so schockiert waren und nichts unternahmen, dann mussten wir das sofort ausnutzen. Jedes Pärchen stürzte sich auf einen Vampir und riss ihm den Kopf ab, bis es zum nächsten überging. Innerhalb weiterer 5 Minuten lagen verstümmelte Vampire auf der Lichtung und verwundert drehte ich mich im Kreis.

„ Wie hatten wir die so schnell erledigen können?"

„ Ich weiß nicht, sie waren alle viel zu schockiert, dass ihre Anführerin tot war, sie hatten das alles gar nicht kapiert." kicherte Emmett erleichtert.  
„ Und das sollen die besten Kämpfer aus dem Süden sein." schüttelte Bella ihren Kopf. Diese Vampire hatten unseren Angriff überhaupt nicht erwartet, wie es aussah. Die dachten wahrscheinlich, dass wir erst trauern würden, doch wir rächten natürlich erst unsere getöteten Familienmitglieder.

Schnell machten wir ein Feuer und verbrannten zuallererst Maria, sie hatte es ehrlich verdient. Nachdem auch der letzte Vampir verbrannt worden war, rannten wir geschlossen wieder nach Hause, nur um dann wieder ein leeres Haus vorzufinden.


	4. Chapter 4

**Abschiedsfeier**

„ Alice, wir vermissen Dich. Ohne, dass wir es steuern können, tauchst Du einfach so in unseren Gedanken auf und mitten im Alltag möchte ich mich zu Dir umdrehen und Dir etwas zeigen, bis mich die grausame Realität wieder einholt und mir zeigt, dass Du nicht mehr unter uns weilst. Ich hoffe, dass Du jetzt ein Leben ohne Kummer führst und uns dennoch nicht vergisst." Bella sah mit glasigen Augen auf den Grabstein und legte dann eine rote Rose darauf. „ Ich liebe Dich..." Sie drehte sich mit einem traurigen Lächeln zu dem anderen Grabstein und fing leise an zu sprechen. „ Jasper, Du hattest wohl die größten Probleme mich zu akzeptieren, und doch hast Du es getan, und dafür liebe ich Dich, mein Bruder, aber jetzt bist Du nicht mehr da, und ich kann nur hoffen, dass Du weißt, dass ich Dich genauso sehr vermisse wie meine geliebte Schwester." Sie legte die zweite Rose vor seinen Grabstein und drehte sich dann um. Edward schloss sie in seine Arme und wiegte sie hin und her.

„ Alice, Du kleiner Sonnenschein, erinnerst Du Dich noch, wie wir uns das erste Mal gesehen haben? Du standest vor mir und hast angefangen mit mir zu reden, und zwar ohne Deine Lippen zu bewegen. Zuerst war ich ganz erstaunt und hab mich gewundert, woher du wusstest, dass ich Gedanken lesen kann, doch ich war gleichzeitig auch froh darüber, dass Du es einfach so akzeptiert hast. Du warst wohl die einzige, neben Jasper natürlich, die es geschafft hat, ihr Privatleben vor mir geheim zu halten, und dafür liebe ich Dich von ganzem Herzen. Es ist schwer für mich zu akzeptieren, dass ich Deine vergnügten Gedanken nie mehr hören werde, Du weißt doch, was für ein wichtiger Mensch Du für mich gewesen bist. Ich vermisse Dich, Kleines." Lächelnd kniete sich Edward zu ihrem Grabstein herunter und legte eine einzelne Rose davor hin.

„ Jasper, Du warst zwar ein sehr verschlossener Mensch, und doch hast Du es geschafft uns zu vertrauen, und das finde ich bewundernswert. Ich finde es schade, dass Du jetzt aus unserem Leben verschwunden bist, doch ich weiß, dass Du mit Alice vereint sein wirst, egal, wo ihr euch befindet, ihr seid doch immer zusammen. Gerne würde ich noch einmal mit Dir sprechen, noch einmal mit Dir diskutieren, doch dazu wird es leider nicht mehr kommen. Ich vermisse Dich, Jasper."

„ Alice, Du weißt, dass ich kein Mann der großen Worte bin, sondern eher der Taten, doch ich möchte, dass du weißt, wie sehr ich Dich liebe, und ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass Du das weißt. Ich vermisse Dich, Du kleine Hellseherin Du, und es tut mir so Leid, dass wir nicht eher gekommen sind, doch daran kann ich leider nichts mehr ändern. Hoffentlich bist Du glücklich, meine Kleine." Langsam drehte er sich zu dem anderen Grabstein um und grinste kurz, bevor er wieder ernst wurde. „ Jasper, ich weiß nicht, ob das in Ordnung ist, wenn ich Dir das jetzt sage, ich komme mir vor wie eine Frau, aber ich muss das jetzt tun: Ich vermisse Dich und Deine Art zu schweigen, ich möchte wieder mit Dir reden können und Dich zu Boden werfen können, nur um dann von Dir besiegt zu werden. Weißt du eigentlich, dass ich nie einen Kampf gegen Dich gewonnen habe? Ich habe den größten Respekt vor Dir und weiß, dass ich Alice nie beschützen hätte können, wenn Du es nicht konntest. Lebe wohl." Emmett drehte sich zu mir um und kam mit einem traurigen, aber erleichterten Lächeln zu mir zurück. „ Das hat gut getan." Sanft hob er mich hoch und wir küssten uns, als ob wir uns nie wieder küssen würden.

„ Alice, jetzt bist Du nicht mehr da, und ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich ohne meine kleine, vergnügte und liebenswürdige Schwester machen soll. Du warst wohl der einzige Vampir, mit dem ich mich jemals gut verstanden habe, mit Dir habe ich oft über meine Vergangenheit sprechen können und es tut mir sehr Leid für Dich, dass Du Deine eigene Vergangenheit nicht gekannt hast. Wie gerne würde ich noch einmal mit Dir einkaufen gehen, doch jetzt bist Du weg, ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben. Kleines, ich vermisse Dich, ich würde jetzt gerne bei Dir sein, doch Du bist bestimmt schon mit Jasper zusammen, und das gönne ich Dir von Herzen. Du bist wohl der einzige Vampir, der durch seine Fassade blicken konnte, wie sehr habe ich es genossen, wenn ihr euch einen verliebten Blick zugeworfen habt. Ihr zwei ward das vertrauenvollste Pärchen, das ich in meinem bisherigen Leben kennen lernen durfte. Schlaf gut, Süße." Ich kniete mich zu ihrem Grab herab und legte eine Rose davor ab. Dann stand ich wieder auf und drehte mich zu dem zweiten Grabstein. „ Jasper, mit Dir habe ich mich oft gestritten und wenn Du mich jetzt fragen würdest, könnte ich Dir nicht einmal mehr sagen, über was wir gestritten haben, so sinnlos waren unsere Diskussionen. Nichtsdestotrotz vermisse ich Dich ganz schrecklich und würde Dich gerne einfach in den Arm nehmen. Ich wünsche mir von ganzem Herzen, dass wir euch hätten beschützen können, doch nun liegt ihr hier, in trauter Zweisamkeit vereint, und werdet euch nicht mehr mit uns unterhalten können. Ich liebe Dich, mein großer Bruder, und hoffe, dass Du jetzt endlich Deinen Frieden gefunden hast." Ich kniete mich wieder hin und legte die zweite Rose vor den zweiten Grabstein.

„ Alice..." Esme brach schon zum dritten Mal im Satz ab und brachte es nicht über sich, zum letzten Mal Abschied von ihrer Tochter zu nehmen. Nur einen Lufthauch später stand Carlisle an ihrer Seite und nahm ihre Hand. „ Wollen wir es gemeinsam machen?" fragte er sie leise und fing dann an zu sprechen, als sie mit dem Kopf nickte. „ Alice, meine Kleine, Du hast unser Leben sehr bereichert, und dafür liebe ich Dich mit meinem ganzen Herzen. Hättest Du nicht den Mut gehabt zu uns zu kommen, hätten wir nie einen so wunderbaren Menschen wie Dich kennengelernt, und es tut mir von Herzen weh, dass Du so früh aus dem Leben geschieden bist. Das klingt jetzt etwas komisch für Vampire, doch Du, meine Kleine, hattest noch so viel in Deinem Leben vor, und es tut mir Leid, dass Du das alles nicht mehr erledigen kannst. Ich hoffe, Du bist glücklich, egal, wo Du jetzt bist." Esme nickte und brachte nur ein weiteres:" Alice." hervor. Sie räusperte sich und flüsterte:" Lebe wohl."

„ Jasper, Du hast in Deinem Leben so viel Leid erfahren müssen, und dennoch hast Du Dich dazu entschlossen, mit uns zu leben, und Tag für Tag bist Du ein bisschen mehr aufgetaut. Ich bin Dir dankbar, dass Du uns mit Deiner Anwesenheit beehrt hast und finde es traurig, dass Du so früh und so grausam aus dem Leben scheiden musstest und doch hast Du es geschafft, auf heldenhafte Weise zu gehen. Ich denke nicht, dass jeder dazu bereit gewesen wäre, für seine große Liebe zu sterben, und Du hast es getan. Wir vermissen Dich, doch ich bin mir sicher, dass Du, dort wo du jetzt bist, mit Alice eine schöne Zeit haben wirst." Esme kniete sich hin und legte vor jedes Grab noch eine weitere Rose dazu. „ Wir vermissen euch."


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella POV**

Jetzt waren 15 Jahre vergangen, seit Alice und Jasper so unglücklich aus dem Leben geschieden waren, und noch immer war der Schmerz so präsent zu spüren wie am Anfang bzw. war es dann doch schon das Ende ihrer wundervollen Liebe. Wer hätte gedacht, dass ausgerechnet sie sterben würden, wer hätte gedacht, dass überhaupt jemand sterben würde aus unserer Familie? Nie hätte ich es für möglich gehalten, dass wir einmal machtlos zusehen mussten wie jemand in den Tod rennen würde, und ausgerechnet mein Bruder hatte dies getan. Mein totes Herz zersprang wieder bei dem Gedanken an sein glückliches Gesicht, als er Alice hoch hob und dann seinen Tod aufsuchte. Oh ja, Alice und Jasper waren tot, und jetzt noch hatte ich mit dem unendlichen Schmerz zu kämpfen. Ich konnte es mir nicht verzeihen, dass ich meine Schwester nicht beschützen konnte, ich konnte es nicht ertragen immer wieder Jaspers Gesicht sehen zu müssen, als er registriert hatte, als er schließlich verstanden hatte, dass Alice nicht mehr ihre Augen öffnen würde.

Tage danach noch hörte ich Esme oben schluchzen und sah Rose und Emmett betrübt auf dem Sofa sitzen. Das war das einzige Mal, dass ich Emmett tagelang nicht lachen hören konnte und das machte für mich alles nur noch schlimmer. Meine Familie trauerte ihnen nach, und immer öfter bemerkte ich den starken Wunsch in mir ihnen zu folgen, nur um zu wissen, dass ich bei ihnen war, doch das war wohl eher ziemlich absurd, ich konnte doch nicht ebenfalls aus diesem Leben scheiden. Eines Tages fasste ich dann doch den Mut ihr Grab aufzusuchen, und als ich vor dem schlichten Kreuz stand spürte ich erst, wie sehr in mir der Wunsch gebrannt hatte hierher zu kommen, doch getraut hatte ich mich nie. Ich lächelte, als ich mich erinnerte, wie zaghaft ich versucht hatte zu sprechen, bis ich dann auf die Knie gesunken war und stundenlang mit Alice und Jasper geredet hatte, obwohl sie nicht mehr antworteten. Ich hatte Alice genau geschildert, wie ich mich fühlte, wenn ich an sie dachte und plötzlich, wie aus dem Nichts, fühlte ich meinen inneren Frieden. Fast wusste ich, dass das Jasper war und ich hätte ihn umarmen wollen, doch das ging natürlich nicht mehr. Ihr Grab war mein Ruhepol geworden, immer wenn ich mich schlecht oder traurig fühlte besuchte ich die beiden und erzählte meiner toten, aber dennoch besten Freundin all meine Probleme, und fast war es mir als wenn sie mich hören konnte, wenn ich mich wieder über Edward ausließ.

„ Du denkst gerade an mich? Wie süß von dir!" hörte ich plötzlich die sanfteste Stimme der Welt und schon fühlte ich, wie er mir einen Kuss auf die Wange drückte. „ Wie geht es dir?" fragte er sofort besorgt nach, nachdem er sich etwas von mir entfernt hatte. Ich seufzte auf.  
„ Wie soll es mir gehen, wenn ich doch genau weiß, dass Alice und Jasper nicht mehr zurück kehren werden." Leicht zuckte Edward bei Alice Namen zusammen. Ich ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu und nahm ihn in den Arm.

„ Ich weiß, wie sehr du sie vermisst, du brauchst es nicht verstecken." Edward seufzte auf und vergrub seine Nase in meinen Haaren. Ich fühlte seinen Körper beben und fasste ihn fester. Wir blieben wohl eine Weile so stehen, bis wir uns beide etwas beruhigt hatten. Ich genoss seine Nähe sehr und drückte mich an ihn, ich brauchte diesen Trost, den er mir spendete. Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit spürte ich eine Berührung auf meinem Kinn und hob meinen Kopf. Edwards Lippen streiften meine und legten sich in einem unendlich süßen Kuss dann endgültig auf meinen Mund. Leise auf seufzend öffnete ich meinen Mund und sah vor meinem inneren Auge plötzlich Alice und Jasper stehen, die mir lachend zusahen. Jasper legte seine Hand um ihre Hüfte und sie schmiegte sich sofort an ihn. Ich lächelte bei ihrer Vertrautheit, als Alice den Kopf hob und Jasper sich zu ihr herab beugte, nur um ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange zu geben, was Alice zum Schmollen brachte. Edwards Zunge stupste meine an und ein Stromstoß fuhr durch meinen Körper. Ich sah Jasper lachen und Alice stellte sich direkt vor ihm hin. Sie legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals und zog seinen Kopf zu sich herab. Edward massierte meine Zunge mit seiner und ich knurrte erregt auf. Ich sah Alice Rücken und Jaspers Hände, die sich vorsichtig auf ihren Körper legten um ihr nicht weh zu tun. Alice schmiegte sich fest an ihn und ihre Lippen trafen sich. Edward legte seine Hände auf meinen Hintern und massierte ihn fest. Ich hörte Alice glücklich lachen und sah sie noch einmal vor meinem inneren Auge erscheinen, dann verschwand sie. Ich öffnete meine Augen und sah Edwards Gesicht nur Millimeter von meinem entfernt. Er hatte die Augen ebenfalls offen, was mich dazu brachte meine Stirn zu runzeln. Huch, er küsste mich ja gar nicht mehr! Sein eiskalter Atem streifte über meine Lippen und ich sah ihn grinsen. Er hielt mich noch immer fest umschlungen und ich sah ihn einfach nur an.

„ Ich denke, wir sollten langsam aufbrechen, meinst du nicht auch? Wir wollten doch vor den anderen bei ihnen sein, nicht?" Ich nickte nur schwach, was hatte ich gerade eben gesehen? Das war extrem niedlich gewesen zu sehen, ich hatte mir Alice und Jasper nie _so _vorgestellt, in meiner bisherigen Erinnerung sah ich nur Jaspers schmerzerfülltes Gesicht und Alice gebrochenen Hals. Edward löste sich von mir und ging einen Schritt zurück, bevor er mir seine rechte Hand hin hielt. Ich ergriff sie und er führte mich aus unserem Haus heraus, bevor wir anfingen zu rennen. Ich dachte noch immer über dieses Bild nach, so richtig hatte ich noch nie gesehen, dass sie sich küssten, bis auf das eine Mal.. Aber da lebte Alice nicht mehr.

„ Edward?" Er drehte sich zu mir und sah mich fragend an. „ Hast du schon einmal gesehen, dass sich.. dass sich die beiden.. dass sich Alice und Jasper schon einmal geküsst haben? Bevor... also bevor Maria auftauchte?" Warum schaffte ich es noch immer nicht ihren Namen auszusprechen? Immer wenn ich vor ihrem Grab stand fiel es mir leichter, aber kaum redete ich mit jemand anderem konnte ich ihre Namen nicht aussprechen ohne zu schlucken oder leise zu schluchzen. Edward blieb stehen und ich folgte seinem Beispiel.

„ Wie kommst du denn jetzt darauf?" fragte er lächelnd, doch ich sah in seinen Augen, wie nah ihm diese einfache Frage eigentlich ging. Ich sah ihn nur abwartend an, ich wartete auf seine Antwort. Edward sah mir tief in die Augen, bis er dann auf seufzte und antwortete. „ Kein einziges Mal haben die beiden sich vor meinen oder vor anderen Augen geküsst, erinnerst du dich? Die beiden standen kaum beieinander, aber allein wenn sie sich in die Augen sahen, war es manchmal so intim, dass es schon peinlich war sie zu stören. Einmal bin ich nur ins Wohnzimmer gegangen und Jasper und.. Alice saßen auf dem Sofa. Ihre Blicke waren so privat, so vertraut und erzählten sich so viel, obwohl sie sich sonst nicht einmal berührten." Edward lächelte. „ Das war fast so schlimm wie wenn man Rose und Emmett bei was anderem unterbrach... und ihre Gedanken waren doch so verschlüsselt." Edward dachte nach und ich sah ihn einfach weiter an. Schließlich schüttelte er den Kopf. „ Sie waren beide einfach das perfekte Traumpaar... Ich verstehe nicht, wie jemand so grausam sein konnte sie zu töten!" Bei diesen Worten knurrte Edward wütend und ich nahm seine Hand in meine, auch wenn mich der Gedanke selbst rasend machte. „ Die beiden hatten es nicht verdient zu sterben, nein, sie nicht. Und ausgerechnet sie starben..." sinnierte Edward und sah mich fest an. Ich wusste genau, worauf er jetzt hinaus wollte.

„ Edward.. Darüber haben wir schon gesprochen! Ich werde nicht sterben, es wird mir nichts passieren, dass mit Alice war nur ein, ein ziemlich schlimmes zwar, ja, aber es war nur ein Unglück. Warum sollte mir auch so etwas passieren?" fragte ich ihn und nahm seine zweite Hand in meine. „ Mir passiert nichts, hast du das verstanden?" Edward sah mir tief in die Augen, aber ich wendete meinen Blick nicht ab, bis er schließlich nickte. „ Ich liebe dich." flüsterte ich und drückte meine Lippen ganz kurz, für einen winzigen Moment, auf seine.

„ Ich glaube nicht, dass wir vor den anderen dort sein werden." rief mir Edward zu und ich grinste vor mich hin. Das bezweifelte ich mittlerweile auch, wir verschwendeten unsere kostbare Zeit mit Küssen, obwohl wir schon längst dort sein sollten. Wir rannten derweil wieder schnell durch den Wald und plötzlich waren wir da.

Ehrfürchtig betrat ich die Lichtung und mein Blick fiel sofort auf das schlichte, aber wunderschöne Kreuz, dass ziemlich in der Mitte lag. Zögernd nahm ich Edwards Hand in meine und gemeinsam gingen wir zu dem Grab der zwei liebevollsten Vampire, die ich in meinem Leben kennen gelernt hatte. Es gab bestimmt kein zweites Paar auf dieser Welt, das mit ihnen mithalten konnte, aber seit wann war Liebe denn ein Wettbewerb? Ich lächelte stumm in mich hinein und stellte mich vor das Kreuz.

„ Hey, ihr zwei, ich hab euch was mitgebracht." Ich kniete mich hin und fühlte Edwards Blick auf mir, während ich einen Strauss Blumen (es waren Alice Lieblingsblumen) vor das Kreuz legte. „ Na, habt ihr auch nichts angestellt, während ich weg war?" Ich lächelte stumm in mich hinein und mein Blick fiel auf ein Foto, das vorher noch gar nicht da gewesen war. Ich hörte, dass sich Edward zu mir kniete, doch das nahm ich nur am Rande meines Bewusstseins war, ich war noch immer wie gefesselt von dem Bild. „ Was...?" Ich nahm den Bilderrahmen hoch und sah in zwei glücklich lachende Gesichter, die mich fröhlich ansahen. Jaspers Arm lag um Alice und beide sahen ziemlich ausgelassen aus.

„ Ich hab mir gedacht, wir sollten diesen Ort der Trauer mit etwas schmücken, dass uns an ihr wahres Gesicht erinnert. Wer hätte gedacht, was für niedliche Bilder wir von den beiden haben." sagte Edward. Er sah mich von der Seite her an und ich fühlte seinen besorgten Blick auf meinem Gesicht. Ich wandte meinen Blick ab und sah auf die Lichtung, auf die Blumen, die hier wuchsen und auf die Bäume, die am Rand standen und mein Blick schweifte wieder zu dem Foto zurück.

„ Ich glaube, das würde ihnen bestimmt gefallen." stimmte ich Edward zu und hörte ihn erleichtert ausatmen. Wie süß, er hatte den Atem angehalten. Ich drehte meinen Kopf zu seinem und schon streiften seine Lippen ganz kurz meine, bevor ich mich wieder dem Grab zu wandte.

„ Ich hoffe, es geht euch gut, Jasper und Alice. Und viel Spass noch." Dann drehte ich mich wieder zu Edward um. „ Was hältst du davon, wenn wir uns heute den Abend frei nehmen und uns diese Bilder anzusehen und ein bisschen in Erinnerungen schwelgen?" Edward sah mir forschend ins Gesicht, bis er schließlich nickte.

„ Wir werden sie für immer in Erinnerung behalten." Ich fühlte einen Windstoß und sah mich um. Die Blätter raschelten im Wind und die Blumen wippten hin und her. Ein letztes Mal sah ich auf das Grab herab. „ Ich liebe euch, Alice und Jasper. Macht es gut, wo auch immer ihr jetzt seid und vergesst nicht, ich werde immer an euch denken."


End file.
